Inadvisable
by JustAsSane
Summary: Despite both of them showing up alone, they find their way to each other.


**Pansmione is my second favorite ship in the world, so I'm glad my Muse finally saw fit to letting me write something about them. Leave a review, and let me know what you think. And while you're at it, punch that bell to get notified every time I update! **

**Because we all love a good joke at the expense of the youtube.**

**~JAS**

Despite the fact that they had come separately, they somehow ended up at the bar together, standing close enough for people to know that they were conversing but far enough away for the paparazzi to have nothing to write about, a delicate line they had worked diligently at finding and keeping balanced. They came separately precisely for that reason and yet somehow, some unknown force of magnetism drew them together from opposite ends of the room to the open bar situated exactly in the middle of them.

Pansy stood next to her with her elbows resting on the bartop and a tumbler of whiskey - served neat of course - in her hand, while Hermione chose to sit with her own drink in hand, a glittery green number with a long stemmed cherry on top.

"Are you going to eat that Granger?" Hermione looked to the cherry that rested in her drink about to answer with a shake of her head when it was plucked out of sight by slim fingers adorned with simple, yet extravagant, gold rings.

"That was quite rude." Hermione remarked even though she couldn't care less about the cherry. Pansy shrugged before lifting the cherry to her red painted lips, pulling the stem off all in one quick second, a low moan of satisfaction filling the space between them as it was pulled into her mouth by a quick flick of her pink tongue.

She felt her heartbeat quicken.

"Bite me."

Hermione quite thought she'd like to, amongst other things.

She watched with rapt attention as Pansy held the stem daintily between her thumb and forefinger, tilting her head to the side with a dark brow curiously raised in her direction before gently taking the stem between her pursed lips and then into her mouth, with a slow grin spread across her face.

Hermione had never understood what it was like to find someone so attractive that it was distracting, it had all sounded like complete drivel until she had run into Pansy in an outfit that was levels beyond her own personal brand of provocative. She would be lying if she said it wasn't the outfit that started it, but she would also be lying if she said it hadn't expanded into something so much more than that night.

Her throat dried and all words escaped her as Pansy pulled the stem from the tip of her tongue that barely extended past her lips, proudly displaying the small knot that she had managed to tie in it. Hermione had never understood how people found that particular talent so attractive, but she had to admit that seeing Pansy pull the stem from her mouth was an… otherworldly experience. She felt the familiar heat that usually accompanied Pansy's presence, creep up her spine and pool in her lower abdomen.

They had come separately just so no one would talk, and what a _shame_ it would be if she ruined it.

"You know," she started as she shifted to face her counterpart more, "Muggles have a saying about cherry stems."

Pansy, who had become very adept at reading Hermione in many forms, sensed her change in attitude and turned herself to face her head on, stepping into the small space between Hermione's knees, "Oh and what might that be?" She asked, playfully twirling the stem between her fingers.

"That being able to tie a cherry stem with your tongue makes you a _fantastic _kisser."

"Oh?" Pansy hummed leaning closer, "You'll have to let me know if that's true, _Minister_."

Hermione blushed in equal parts due to the flirtatious words and the very close proximity she found their faces to be in.

"Minister _Nominee_, actually."

Pansy scoffed, rolling her eyes in a way that Hermione found utterly endearing, "You're a shoo-in love, the only way you won't be elected is if you did something completely inadvisable."

Hermione knew the words were meant as a joke but the wall that Hermione saw immediately rise behind her dark eyes wasn't, the way her spine straightened and shoulders tensed wasn't. They way she moved to distance herself, as if just realizing how scandalous they might appear, wasn't. Hermione would be lying if she said it didn't hurt that the other woman had seemed to have made the decision for both of them, but she would be damned if Pansy got the final say in any disagreement they had, because as much as she loved the other woman she had the incredibly bad habit of assuming things. Usually for the worse.

Before the space between them grew too big, she reached and curled her hand around the back of the Slytherin's neck, pulling her close and slanting her lips over Pansy's in a kiss that was bruising and bordering indecent for a public space. Somewhere, outside their bubble of warmth, cameras flashed and crowds grew silent but as their hands moved to gently cradle the others face in an act so tender and loving, it was hard to find anything wrong. Especially when both their faces broke into smiles that stretched from ear to ear as their foreheads pressed together, hands caressing cheeks and stroking hair.

"That was completely inadvisable." Pansy whispered, her breath ghosting across Hermione's lips.

She hummed, "No, I happen to think it was the single most advisable thing I've ever done in my life." Linking their hands, Hermione stood to exit the ball room, ignoring all the questions that were hurled at her and not caring if the reporters managed to capture a single picture of the two of them apparating away together.

It had been a terribly boring gala anyway.


End file.
